geofsfandomcom-20200214-history
USS John C. Stennis Aircraft Carrier
Introduction The USS John C. Stennis Aircraft Carrier, also known as the the Stennis or the Carrier, is the only known aircraft carrier in GeoFS (always the possibility of an easter egg). It is frequently visited by both military and civilian aircraft, making it a busy location at all times. It can be accessed from the locations panel in both the Takeoff and Approach categories. It has no dedicated control tower, though there is usually one on at some point of the day. While it is in American waters and is American itself, it is used by all air forces, making it a cause of controversy as pilots argue over who really controls it. Landing Technique The proper technique for landing on the carrier is half flaps, 0 throttle, and NO landing gear, deploy your landing gear a second before landing on the carrier, so that you slow down much faster. History During its release and all the way up to 2018, the carrier was never a hotspot for pilots - both military and commercial. Suddenly, during mid-2018, popularity spiked and the carrier has been a hotspot for engine failures, military combat and impossible landings since. Description The carrier was added to GeoFS, then GEFS, on Saturday, March 31, 2012. It is 1092 ft long, 252 ft wide, and is at an elevation of 37 ft. It sits in the waters just west of San Francisco, in the middle of a long dark streak in the water. The carrier can hold up to 90 fixed-wing aircraft and helicopters, though there are normally only 5 to 10 aircraft on at once. If the carrier was mobile, it would have a top speed to 30 knts and, being run by nuclear power, can run virtually endlessly. In-Game Description The carrier is frequently visited by aircraft, mainly military jets. Sometimes, however, it is visited by civilian aircraft, and the consequences of some are funny. When an A380 can be seen heading directly toward the deck, and it is apparent that it will be attempting a landing, it is best to get off the carrier and watch it get mauled by the large jet. In the common vernacular it is called "sinking the carrier", and it gets especially fun when there are multiple large jets on the carrier at the same time. Due to its vicinity to KSFO, it is also used for attempted takeoff and landing. It is usually regarded as a sign of proficiency to land on the carrier and takeoff with any large jet. Besides the large jets, there are also Zlins, Twin Otters, Bombardier Dash 8's, and other small aircraft to be seen attempting takeoff and landing. There are sometimes fewer military jets than civilian aircraft. On the day the F-16 was released, there were normally 20 F-16's on the carrier or more, and sometimes there were so many it was hard to distinguish each one. There was a controller for the carrier for a good portion of the day (12 pm to 7 pm), and there were other controllers on and off at other times. There were multiple air forces on the carrier at the same time, and supposedly there was a skirmish between USAF and RAF because an RAF pilot insisted that the carrier was RAF-controlled. This is an ongoing problem due to the large amount of air force pilots and the fact that there is a single carrier for all to use. What should happen is that all the air forces get together and sign a treaty proclaiming that the carrier is officially free for use. This would remove all disputes over the carrier, which would divert pilots to doing more important things, like protecting airspace and fighting opposing forces. Recently the Carrier glitches or Sinks and you can't see it, the problem has been solved. Category:Military Airport Category:Military Group Category:Airport